


Costly Codes

by orphan_account



Series: Superheroes and Supervillains Universe [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, No band AU, superheroes and super villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroes are advised against forming relationships, in case their friends, family, or partners are ever taken advantage of by the villain. Ray highly disagrees.</p><p>Villains are thought to be cold, heartless, and brutal 100% of the time. Gerard disagrees as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costly Codes

Gerard and Ray had been dating for nearly two years, without either of them knowing what the other really does. Ray thinks Gerard writes and publishes comics for a living, and Gerard thinks Ray is a guitar teacher. Both of those are true, but only partly.

Gerard's true occupation is wreaking havoc on the city, and Ray's is stopping him from doing that time and time again. Both think they're doing something good, and the other is doing something bad. Gerard thinks the people in the city are the true villains, and that he's just keeping them in their town so that they don't leave the city and go pollute somewhere else. Ray thinks he's just doing his job by protecting the civilians. At the end of the day, both think the other has been safe at work all day.

If either had known it was their boyfriend they were fighting, they wouldn't have been fighting in the first place. In fact, somewhere in the back of their minds, both are fighting for the safety and protection of the other. Both have been so careful that neither of them would've guessed. In fact, no one knows the secret identities of both of them at the same time.

Except Mikey Way, Gerard's little brother that works at the coffee shop down the street.

"Come on, Mikey! I need a sidekick, and you're the only person that knows my secret identity!" It was after closing, and Mikey was doing dishes while Gerard sat and tried to persuade him from behind the counter.

He snorted, "And what? Live in your shadow, constantly? No thanks." 

"Mikeeeeeeey, that's not what I meant!" He groaned, throwing his head back dramatically, "Besides, you know I wouldn't let you." 

"Mhm. Sure. Listen, you should go home, get some sleep. Maybe you could ask Ray tomorrow?" Mikey had always been subtly trying to get the two to open up to each other, but it never worked.

"No way! Mikey, he's too innocent for the villain business. I couldn't do that to him. Plus, my arch nemesis would take advantage of him to get under my skin, and you know what? It would work!" Gerard was always dramatic and passionate about things like this. He wouldn't allow anyone he loved to be hurt.

"Oh so you'd let him take advantage of me? I'm flattered," Mikey laughed, sarcastically.

"Again, I don't mean that. You're tough. You could fight him back. You've had EXPERIENCE with being a villain. He hasn't." 

"I know, Gerard, I know. But seriously, go home. Go get some sleep."

"Alright, fine."

The flight home was slow, but only because he was flying slower to think more. Ray was coming home with scrapes and burns all up and down his arms and legs, sometimes on his back and torso. He started to wonder who was doing all this to him. It probably wasn't his coworkers (he HOPED it wasn't his damn coworkers) and he probably wasn't getting mugged every day.

And, just like he always did, he started pondering the slightly impossible possibilities. Maybe Ray already was a villain but was too shy to say anything. That does sound like him, but not much like super villains, which are usually extroverts, so he ruled that possibility out. Then his heart skipped several beats, his flight stopping. What if The Dove had been hurting him to get to Gerard? The Dove didn't even know of Ray's existence, did he? If he did, and if he was fighting against his boyfriend, there were going to be serious consequences. His heart started pounding in rage. 

"And The Dove calls himself a hero, hurting an innocent civilian," he snarled to himself, "Well, we'll see how he retaliates against Silver Beeline when I prepare my special attack!"

He couldn't fly home fast enough.

When he did get home, he saw Ray passed out on the couch, as he usually was, exhausted. The guitar shop isn't even open that late, so Gerard already has more suspicion where he was. Maybe trapped at The Dove's secret lair. Honestly, only assholes have secret lairs.

Gerard quietly went down to the lab (their basement that he would never admit to being a lab) and very quietly got to work.

~~

The next day, Ray was just watching Supernatural in peace when the news suddenly interrupted.

"Breaking News: A STICKY SITUATION. Civilians trapped in silvery goo everywhere." The bottom of the screen read. 

"Dammit, Bee, we were at this again yesterday!" He groaned, going to get his costume and cape. It was all white with a black D on it, unlike his enemy's, which was black and yellow striped with a silver B on it. He had to admit, it was a pretty nicely made costume that barely ever got damaged.

When he flew to the scene of the crime, Silver just glared at him. His yellow mask showed the pure hatred in his eyes well. That was new. Suddenly, he couldn't move his arms or legs, trapped in the arm of glue. This was also new. He barely had time to struggle before he was being slammed between two buildings at a rapid pace. He was already unconscious when he was flung up into the air and to the part of town where no one liked to go. No one would find him there. The town's only hope was gone.

~Meanwhile~

"Don't go anywhere! Oh wait!" Silver laughed and went to go find the man that supposedly hurt his boyfriend.

He flew the direction he threw him, carelessly, like a used tissue. He probably wouldn't be flying for a while. Gerard chuckled at the thought of him being a flightless bird. 

He found The Dove in an alleyway, limp and unconscious, body trapped in the glue Gerard made. The mask remained firmly on his face. "Let's see who you really are." When he removed the mask, he gasped, "...Ray?"

He removed his own mask, throwing it to the ground. There was blood running down the side of his forehead, and Gerard knew that HE put that there. HE was the monster hurting his boyfriend this entire time. He started shaking his shoulders, screaming for him to get up. 

After a few minutes of this, along with desperate crying, Ray groaned and started to blink his eyes open. "G...Gee?" 

"I-I'm sorry!" He cried, "I-I wouldn't h-have if I knew it w-was you!" 

"G-Gerard, what're you..." He trailed off when he saw the costume. He flinched, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head. This was it. He was done for. Gerard was going to kill him, right here and right now.

"I-I don't want to hurt you..." Came his soft voice. After a moment, he felt his arms and legs freed, and he looked up. Gerard's heating powers melted the glue. But Gerard was already leaving, ashamed of himself. 

"G-Gee, wait!" He called, running after him. He winced, bringing a hand to his forehead. Gerard looked back at him, tears flowing steadily down his cheeks, and he flew away. "D-Dammit Gerard, no!!" He grabbed their discarded masks and flew after him.

Gerard was right about him being like a flightless bird. It started to rain, and Ray started flying uncontrollably, blowing around like a plastic bag in the wind. He couldn't see past the clouds, but by the time it had stopped raining, he found Gerard at a dock, feet over the edge and near the water.

He sat next to him, handing him his mask. "This... This won't work anymore, will it? Not the relationship between us, but... The fighting."

"Probably not," Gerard stared down at his mask, "I mean, we either give up each other, or give up Dove and Bee, but I can't lose you..." When Ray nodded and didn't say anything, Gerard continued, "The only reason I've been doing this is... I wanted a better world for you. If the other people in this town had something bigger to worry about, they wouldn't have to hurt you so much. I guess I underestimated your abilities."

"I was only doing that because I thought all you were doing was trying to make other people's lives suck." Ray looked down at his own mask. When Gerard looked back at him, ready to talk, Ray shook his head, "But, really, that's sweet of you." 

"I'm sorry I became your worst enemy. I... Last night, I made that glue, because I thought The Dove had been hurting you when I wasn't watching. I mean, you have so many burns and bruises and stuff, and I thought he was putting those there. But... Really, it was always me..." 

"Well, not really you. It wasn't ever you," Ray gazed into his eyes and took his hands, "I understand now. You were trying to keep people from being mean to me by giving them way bigger things to focus on. And the only reason you hurt the other me was because you thought that if you were defeated, then I wouldn't be safe anymore."

The two sat like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes and holding hands. "I think I might love you..." Gerard breathed.

Ray just laughed, "Dude, you destroyed an entire city trying to protect me. If that doesn't say romance, I don't know what does."

Gerard laughed. He leaned in quickly to kiss him, short and sweet. It was raining again, and they were sitting on the dock, soaking wet, and laughing. "You know... We may not have to give up fighting after all. We could just pretend to fight, I mean, we've been doing it for years now."

"I don't think I could stand to hurt you though, Ray..." Gerard frowned, "Now that I know it's you behind the mask, I can't stand to even think of hurting you."

Ray thought about that for a moment, processing how he felt the same about Gerard. "Well, you wouldn't have to REALLY hurt me. And I wouldn't have to really hurt you. But who are we really if we're not constantly beating each other up?"

Gerard laughed again, a pleasant sound to Ray's ears, "Boyfriends."

"True... We should probably go back. That goo is freed from people by melting it, right?" 

"Yeah. I'll get out of costume while you melt the glue around town, and then meet me at Compass Coffee?"

"Yeah!" He kissed him on the forehead before speeding off. Gerard smiled, and the weight in his chest felt a lot lighter, knowing that everything would be okay.

~Later~

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, guess who The Dove is?!" He whispered excitedly to his barista.

"Hmm, is it Ray?" He hummed in amusement.

"It's R---... How long have you known?" His excitement deflated.

"Years, Gee. Who else has that much curly hair in that style? Besides, I've seen him wash nearly an entire ocean out of his costume that one time you flung him into the Pacific. Classic." Mikey laughed at the memory.

"Mikey! That's not funny! I nearly drowned my boyfriend!" Mikey was still laughing.

"It kind of is, though. How is he, by the way? I saw it on the news... Check it out." He pulled out his phone, showing him a video of a tiny black figure in the distance, plummeting to the ground helplessly. Gerard's guilt weighed down on him all of the sudden. He caused that to happen. "He's alright... I'm gonna text him real quick though..." He opened up his phone and clicked on 'Ray' and the following conversation ensued: "Me: Hey, how far in are you? Ray: Hey! Only one person left, why? Me: When you get done with that, make sure to wrap up that wound on your head, okay? Love you <3 Ray: Alright, I will. Love you more! <3" Gerard grinned, hugging the phone to his chest. Mikey gave him his coffee and total, and he went to go sit down. He waiting only about eight minutes for Ray before he showed up and smiled at him from the door. Gerard smiled back a little sadly, eyeing the ace bandages around his head. "Hey, it's alright. I'm fine, it'll heal." He said immediately as he sat down with his coffee. "Yeah, but..." He made a gesture to his own forehead and left eye area. "No. No protesting. You are a tiny nerd that wouldn't hurt a fly, and I can definitely see that," he explained, waving him off. "Fine." Gerard said, rolling his eyes dramatically as Ray giggled. And so, they say together, drinking coffee, talking, and laughed, no longer just enemies. A hero and another hero in his own respects, sitting together as both enemies and lovers at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that last really long paragraph. AO3 won't let me change it to multiple paragraphs. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
